youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Trump
Donald John Trump (A.K.A. Pepe the Frog) (born June 14, 1946) is America's President who likes to insult people to make him look good. He intends on making toilets across the border-wall between MURICA and Mexico, so the illegals begging to get into the country, AND the border patrol can PEE legally! He is the founder of several companies such as Trumps Blazing Blenders which went bankrupt in 2009. He also likes ISIS, and sends em' guns, dogs, oil, and potatoes, all of which, they throw back at him, starting at the famous date 9/11. He is the current president of our "great" nation. 2016 Presidential Campaign and Election Probably his biggest attempt at making people butthurt was on his presidential campaign, which was an elite success. He said that when he becomes the god of MURICA, he will basically become god of the world, and that the world will become a dumping ground for his nuclear arsenal of weapons. This will result in Israel, Mexico, China, San Francisco, will ALL be destroyed, "Five billion people dead! it will be AMAZINGLY destructive!!". He also said that he will nuke the white house and, in place of it, build "Trump Tower" (Which will most likely look like Biff's tower from Back to the Future 2) He later stated on his Twitter that is was all for campaign support and likes. After the drug lord Chapo Guzman escaped from prison, he laughed wildly and threw a Border Control party. After his elite victory, he threw a party at Trump Tower with his 5000 dollar steaks. Feminists got triggered by this and rioted in every major city, even cities outside the US. Nowadays, Trump is the current president of America destined to make it even worse great again, starting by building the Great Wall of Trump and banning all the Allahu Akbar people. Twitter Trump spends most of his life on Twitter, where his attempts of trolling are pushed to the very limit. He tweets OVER 9000!!! times a day about his bullshit views. He also spray-tans himself with orange juice and pumpkin juice everyday with his bought wives from Mexico and Russia. He has a small loan of 11 million followers on Twitter. Deaths He and Cory Baxter were in the White House during the Meme Free For All, they fought each other. Eventually Cory defeated Trump and then Donald Trump built a wall and then died, but he came back to life to make America great again. Later, when Trump won the election, a fly got stuck on his throat and Trump choke to death in the process. In his final words Trump said: Likes *His lovely grandson *Making America Great Again *Money *ISIS (when he feels like it) *Milo Yiannopoulos *Being Republican *Shrek *The Kool Kidz Klub (They gave him endorsement) *legalz *Marco Rubio (unless he endorses Ted Cruz that is) *Insulting people *Walls *Sarah Palin *Super Duper Super Man (his deceased uncle) *a cow named bunde *Jihadis (when he feels like it) *Firing people *Peña Nieto (his secret lover, PLOT TWIST) *Clinton in jail *Dank Kush *Big Trouble in Little China *McDonald's *This orange haired supporter *Pussy **Grabbing pussy especially *Pylons *Team Galactic (Trump gave temporary control over his properties in exchange of a big cut of the profits) *Illuminati *Bing bing bong bong Dislikes *Mexicans *Peña Nieto (when is an idiot) *Asians (especially Chinese people) *Muslims *The Pope *ISIS (when he feels like it) *Feminists (Especially Rosie O' Donnal) *Leftists *Communists *This idiotic retard *Bernie Sanders *Kim Jong Un and North Korea *This liar *Ted Cruz *This failure *Justin Bieber (JB is creepy) *Chris Cristie (formerly) *Illegals *People that don't give him a small loan of a million dollars *Corn *"Special" Kids *Justin Fletcher *Drugs *Yo Momma *Dora The Explorer (because she's Mexican) *Donald Duck (for trying to be the Ultimate Donald) *this extremist gaylord *Jihadis (When he feels like it) *Medusa the two headed albino snake (she'll scare him away) Trivia *He does crack cocaine. *He is one of New York's top bicycle racers. (In very hardcore prisons) *He is narcissistic. *He is a boarder troller. *He loves the movie Independence Day and wants it to become a reality *He is a master nuker. *He is very skilled at Slither.io *He is eating up large portion of small potatoes. *He confessed in one video that he is gay. *He needs a small loan of a million dollars. *He tried to become the President of the United States but instead decided to try become god of da world!. *He wants a small loan of a million dollars. *He wants to nuke Iowa. (He wants to nuke everywere, actually.) *He liked Justin Bieber on twitter for a million dollars *He watched the video "It's Ok to Be Gay by Tomboy" numerous times. *He sells racist weed. *The difference between his hair and a wet raccoon is that a wet raccoon doesn't have 7 billion fucking dollars. *He doesn't care (Nobody cares, actually) *If a wild Donald Trump attacks you, give him a small loan of a million dollars and he'll DIE. Notable YTP Appearances *Trump Pumps up the Republican Lumps and Stumps the Liberal Chumps by EmperorLemon *Donald trumps everything and everyone by TheMarklar01 *THE UNUNITED STATE OF HYSTERIA by Cs188 Category:Politicians Category:Real People Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Members of the UTTP Category:Christians Category:Dangerous Category:Funny Characters Category:RISD Category:Offensive Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Big Bad Category:Characters that talk loud Category:Viacom Category:Demons Category:Americans Category:People who like money Category:Businessmen Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Characters that must DIE! Category:Impatient Characters Category:Schizophrenics Category:Rich Characters Category:Garbage Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Anime Haired People Category:RNSH Category:Triggered Category:Presidents Category:Nerds Category:Pedophiles Category:Awesome Characters Category:Brogres Category:Illuminati Category:Dictators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possible Villains Category:Pokemon Category:German